Will They Ever Realize It?
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Story fic about E/O, kinda, and takes place while Jefferies is still there, I don't own SVU, unfortunetly, and R&R!


Just a fic I thought of when flipping through some pics I have of Law & Order: SVU, and thought this one would be cool

Just a fic I thought of when flipping through some pics I have of Law & Order: SVU, and thought this one would be cool. It's got Monique Jeffries and Brian Cassidy by the way,

Olivia walked in a little late and sat down, and a few minutes later Cassidy came in and sat down at his desk. Elliot, Munch and Jeffries were already there and just working on paperwork, as they had no case yet. Then, Olivia finally sighed, put her pen down, got up and walked over to the Captain's office. When she slipped in, Cassidy began chewing his pencil eraser before getting up and following her into the office. The other's exchanged weird looks, and then they just shrugged and got back to their paperwork.

Meanwhile, inside, Olivia said to Cragen,

"Um, Captain, there's something I have to tell you,"

"Well, sit down and tell me, Olivia,"

She did and then Cassidy slipped in.

"Cassidy, knock next time and get out,"

"No, Captain, let him stay, it involves him,"

"No, it was my fault, Captain,"

Cassidy interjected, and Cragen looked at them both strangely and said,

"Well, both of you sit down and tell me just what the hell is going on?"

Olivia and Cassidy exchanged glances and then he sat down.

"Well, Captain, me and Brian, well,"

"We had a fling,"

Cassidy said bluntly, and Olivia glared at him.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, but it was just a one time thing, Captain, I promise you. I think we both got a little drunk and, well, it just happened,"

Olivia said, and the Captain eyed them and said,

"Will it happen again?"

"No, Captain, this I promise you,"

Olivia said, and Cassidy nodded fervently.

"All right then, I'll let it slide, but I'm keeping my eyes on you two, all right? And don't let it interfere with work, you understand me?"

"Yeah,"

They both said, and Olivia stood up to leave.

"Go on, Olivia, I have to talk to the Captain,"

Cassidy said, and Olivia shrugged and walked out.

She walked out and sat back down across from Elliot. He looked at her and she shot him a look that said,

"Drop it, now,"

He shrugged and went back to his paperwork. Then, it was the end of the day and Elliot offered to buy them all a drink. They all accepted, and went to their favorite place, though Cassidy didn't go, he was coming later, by which time Olivia was hoping to be gone. Munch, Elliot, Olivia and Jeffries sat down and Elliot said,

"So, what did the Captain want with you two?"

Olivia glared at him and said,

"Nothing,"

"Really? I don't think so,"

"Leave it, Elliot,"

Olivia said darkly, and Elliot got the hint and shut up. Then, she saw Cassidy come in the door and she stood up and said,

"I'm out of here, guys, I'm kind of tired,"

They nodded, and with a wave Olivia walked out the door. Jeffries got up and left too, and met her by her car.

"So, what did the Captain want?"

She asked of her friend, and Olivia sighed and said,

"Come over to my apartment, I'll talk to you there,"

She nodded and followed Olivia to her apartment. When they got inside and sat down with some soda, Olivia sighed and said,

"I was an idiot and went and had a one night stand,"

"With who?"

"Cassidy," Olivia muttered, and Jeffries said,

"Oh, man,"

"Yeah, but it was just a one night stand, I swear,"

"Okay, I believe you," Olivia smiled at her and she smiled back.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Cassidy sat down with a sigh and ordered a beer.

"So, what did the Captain want with you and Liv?"

Elliot asked, and Cassidy said,

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, she wouldn't tell us,"

"Well, then, maybe I shouldn't tell you,"

"Aw, c'mon, spill,"

Munch said, and Cassidy sighed and said,

"I'm leaving New York, transferring to Vegas,"

"Why?"

They both exclaimed, and Cassidy said,

"It's my mother, she's pretty sick and she lives in Vegas, and I want to be able to take care of her,"

Munch and Elliot nodded, and then Elliot said,

"But what does that have to do with Olivia?"

"Oh, because she won't have to worry about our one night stand getting in the way of work or anything,"

Cassidy said, and then realized what he said.

"Oh, crap, Olivia's going to kill me,"

He said, and then demanded,

"Don't tell her I told you,"

They nodded, and he got up and left. Elliot was a little shocked, but Munch said,

"So, how's your divorce going?"

"Well, it's going, apparently Kathy wants it to go through,"

They talked about nothing, and then they both went home.

See, Kathy had wanted a divorce before, but they had reconciled. Now she wanted a divorce again, and Elliot though she meant it this time.

The next morning, Olivia was already at work by the time everyone else got there. They didn't say anything about Cassidy, until Elliot said,

"Oh, Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"Cassidy's gone,"

"What?"

"He transferred to Vegas to take care of his mother,"

She looked surprised, and then she was lost deep in thought for a moment. Then, she seemed to snap out of her reverie and she got up and walked out. She walked outside and walked around, trying to make some sense of it all. She knew that Cassidy didn't have a mother that was alive, in fact, he told her he didn't have any family that he kept in touch with. She finally realized that her phone had been vibrating for a long time.

She opened it and saw 8 text messages, and 5 regular messages, and they were all from Elliot, Munch, Jeffries or Cragen. She texted Cragen back and told him that she was taking a walk to clear her mind. He didn't text her back, so she stuck the phone in her pocket and began walking again. Then, her phone vibrated and she saw that it was the squad number.

"Benson,"

She answered, and Jeffries voice said,

"Liv, get your butt back to the precinct right now!"

"Why?"

"We just got a threatening call from an escaped convict, he's going after the SVU squad, and the Chief of Police wants us all in a safe location, which is the precinct for now,"

"Oh, all right, I'm on my way, but it'll take a while,"

"Well, the Chief wants to know whether you have your gun,"

"Yeah, I do,"

"Good, use it if you have to,"

"All right, whatever. I'll be there as soon as I can,"

They hung up and Olivia's senses went on super alert. She turned towards the precinct's direction and when she was about 3 blocks away, she passed a car that was ticking. She realized it was a bomb and began running. She made it just in time, as when the bomb exploded, it sent her flying forwards. She almost blacked out, but managed to get to her feet and hurriedly sent a text to Jeffries, that said,

"Help"

She immediately saw a guy turn and run down the street, and knew it was the bomber. She chased after him, even though her vision was going gray. She caught up to him and tackled him. She had him cuffed even before he could struggle. She read him his Miranda Rights as she dragged him towards the precinct. She heard shouts from the distance, and recognized it as Elliot's, Jeffries, Munch's and Cragen's. She looked up and could see them running towards her. She shoved the guy into Munch's and Jeffries custody and managed,

"He's, responsible for the bombing,"

She felt hands on her arm and looked over to see Elliot looking at her. She tried to smile, but suddenly felt light headed. She reached out and grabbed onto his arm, and shook her head, trying to clear it. In the background, she heard,

"Liv, you okay?"

"Head, hurts, light headed, but once I take some Motrin I'll be okay,"

She said, and Elliot said,

"Oh no you don't, you're getting checked out by a doctor no matter what you say,"

He took her arm and guided her to the nearest medic who told her that she had a concussion, a sprained ankle and a lot of bruises. Elliot, Munch, Jeffries and Cragen looked at Olivia and shook their heads at her.

"What?"

"I can't believe you got up after you were almost blown up,"

Munch said, and Jeffries added,

"And then managed to find the perp, with a concussion,"

"And then managed to chase him, tackle him, cuff him and drag him back here,"

Elliot finished, and Olivia shrugged it off. That night Elliot took Olivia home and when he left she said,

"Thanks, Elliot,"

"For what?"

"For being there, earlier,"

He smiled at her and said,

"We're always there to catch each other when they fall, right?"

"Yeah,"

She smiled and then felt light headed again.

"Damn,"

She swore as she sank to the ground, not in a faint but just because she lost her balance. In a second Elliot had her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He covered her up and she whispered,

"Thanks, Elliot,"

"No problem, Liv," He said and shut the light's off as he left.

A week later, Olivia was allowed to go back to work, but most of the bruises remained. She was walking out of the precinct one morning, and Elliot watched her leave. Jeffries looked at him with a,

'I can't believe what you are doing!' expression on her face. When he tore his gaze away from Olivia, he said,

"What?"

"Could you make it a little less obvious when you're checking someone out?"

Jeffries said incredulously, and Elliot said innocently,

"Who, Olivia? No way,"

"Yeah right,"

She muttered, and then Kathy walked into the precinct, and wanted to reconcile again, and Elliot agreed. Jeffries shook her head in disbelief, she knew Olivia loved Elliot, and that he loved her, so why was he going to reconcile with the woman she knew he didn't really love? Jeffries shook her head and told herself to mind her own business. But still, she would bet all of her money that one day, Elliot and Olivia would be couple, make no mistake.

The End

Hope you liked it, just a little something I came up with, sorry if any medical information isn't correct, I just guessed, so if it's wrong, totally my fault and I apologize. Thanks so much for reading, and remember, I like reviews! That was a hint, by the way.


End file.
